Nurikabe
Nurikabe (ぬりかべ or 塗壁, Plastered Wall) is a large, sleepy-eyed wall-shaped yōkai and a member of the Kitarō Family. His primary function in the series is to act as a shield to protect Kitarō and his friends. Cast *Naoki Tatsuta **Fourth Anime **Fifth Anime *Kōsei Tomita **First Anime (Ep. 60 only) **Shigeru Mizuki 80th Anniversary Video Games ***GeGeGe no Kitarō: Ibun Yōkai Kitan ***GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō ***GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gyakushū! Yōma Dai Kessen *Anime **Yonehiko Kitagawa (First Anime, Ep. 10 only) **Kenji Utsumi (First Anime Ep. 57 only) **Keaton Yamada (Second Anime) **Yūsaku Yara (Third Anime) **Bin Shimada (Sixth Anime) *Live Action **Hikaru Ijūin ***2007 film ***Sennen Noroi Uta *Video Games **Tsuguo Mogami (Yo-Kai Watch: Wibble Wobble) Appearance Nurikabe's appearance is that of a large, rectangular plastered wall with two eyes (one eye in the early stages of the original manga), two arms and two legs. In a few rare appearances he also had a mouth and nose, but this is rarely depicted. His body is usually gray, though in the 3rd anime he is light blue. History Nurikabe first appeared in a cameo in the rental manga story A Walk to Hell and made his official debut in the Shonen Magazine story The Great Yōkai War. His first appearance in the 1st anime was in Ep. 10, the adaptation The Great Yōkai War. In both the manga and anime version of The Great Yōkai War, he dies during the battle with the Western yōkai when a swarm of vampires suck all of his blood out. He later reappears in the story Kasa-Jizō without any explanation as to how he was revived and became a recurring character. In the anime he reappeared in Ep. 27 of the 1st series, but didn't become a regular character until the 2nd series. About Similar to his legend, Nurikabe is a giant plaster wall who blocks the paths of his enemies. His age is unknown, but he tends to behave like a middle-aged man. In the 3rd anime Ep. 103, Nezumi-Otoko called him a "Middle-Aged Yōkai". His body is extremely sturdy, enough for him to endure fire and lava without wavering, and he uses this to be able to guard his friends in such situations. His primary attack is shoving down enemies and collapsing on them, as well as trapping enemies in his body by plastering over them. The actual structure of his body is unknown, but in the 3rd anime (Ep. 59 & 94) it is shown that his bones resemble bamboo shoots. Since he was killed by vampire bites in The Great Yōkai War, it can be assumed he has blood. However, in the 4th anime Ep. 104 he is surrounded by several vampires but doesn't get sucked dry. He eats normally and is even shown eating riceballs in the 1st anime. He is apparently quite gluttonus. In Korean Magic, Nezumi-Otoko teases him about eating too much and in Kitarō's World Obake Tour he complains about having to limit himself to one bun a day. He is capable of talking but rarely does so, usually only saying "Nurikabe". Even in the 5th anime, which focused more on his personal life, he is rarely shown talking even to his friends. Until the 4th anime, he was only ever shown saying more than his name or a single (and often short) sentence a handful of times. Though a loyal friend of Kitarō's, how they first met has never been shown. Family The 5th anime introduces his wife and kids. They are first introduced in Ep. 13, though they were also shown in the opening animation, technically making their first appearance Ep. 1. *Nurikabe-Nyōbō *Ko-Nurikabes Legend From Shigeru Mizuki's "Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia""Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia Final Edition: Yōkai, Other Worlds and Gods", by Shigeru Mizuki, pg. : Image Songs *Kazoku ga Ichiban by Naoki Tatsuta (2007 anime) Trivia *His favorite food is yama-budo. *In the 2002 Kodansha International Bilingual Comics edition, he is referred to as Wally Wall. References Navigation pt-br:Nurikabevi:Nurikabe Category:Male characters Category:Tsukumogami Category:Kitarō Family Category:47 Yōkai Warriors Category:Yōkai Yokochō residents Category:Seven School Mysteries Category:Characters Category:Yōkai